Kulche
is the yellow LocoRoco whose title is the Energetic Youngster. He is the LocoRoco that the player starts with on all of the games. Appearance Kulche is a yellow-colored LocoRoco with a round, curved single antenna on top. He has dark brown eyes, a small smile, and a high-pitched voice. Kulche's appearance vaguely resembles a typical 'smiley face'. When Kulche eats a berry or absorbs a second Kulche, his antenna grows into two antennae. Personality Kulche is shy at first but he is really a happy-go-lucky adventurous kid. Kulche also loves to sing and dance. Appearances in other media [http://littlebigplanet.wikia.com/wiki/LocoRoco_Pack LittleBigPlanet] - Kulche, along with Priffy, Tupley, Pekeroné, Budzi and the MuiMui can be used as a costume for the Sackperson in the 'LocoRoco Pack'. [http://playstationallstars.wikia.com/wiki/Kulche Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale] - Kulche appears in the Franzea stage, moving around at the start of the stage. Later, a group of Kulche walks past the Metal Gear RAY, who chases after them. When the Metal Gear RAY loses the Kulche, they come from out of nowhere and start attacking it, and a big Kulche crushes it. [http://tokyojungle.wikia.com/wiki/Kulche_Plush Tokyo Jungle] - Kulche appeared as a plush toy used as a clothing item called the 'Kulche Plush'. ''The Swords of Ditto ''- Kulche is the only LocoRoco that appears in the LocoRoco quest. Trivia *Kulche's name possibly comes from the Japanese word kurukuru (クルクル) meaning "round and round." Notice the first two Japanese characters on Kulche's name is similar to the first two characters of the word kurukuru. *Kulche is similar to Priffy in these ways: **Their eyes look similar but they have different eye colors (Kulche has brown eyes while Priffy has purple eyes). **They are the only LocoRocos that have one antenna and grow into two antennae when they eat a berry or absorb a second LocoRoco. ***Their antennas also look similar but the top of their antennas are different (Kulche's is round and curvy while Priffy's is hard-edged and curved). *In LocoRoco Midnight Carnival, Kulche's favorite place is BungaBongo. Possibly because it's the closest thing to Perculoka, a stage that doesn't appear in this game. Gallery File:J0001.png|Kulche LocoRoco Big Kulche.png|Big Kulche Kulche.gif|Big round Kulche Yellow.jpg|Paper figure Kulche GiGi and Kulche.png|An injured Kulche with a GiGi (indicating that the GiGi stung Kulche) Tickled Kulche.PNG|Kulche being tickled by the Kelakeras Kulches Tickled.png|Multiple Kulche's Getting Tickled By Kelakeras|link=Kelakeras KulchesJaojab.png Kulches Floating.png Kulche Shamplin.png Kulche Jump.png KulcheandNyokki.png KulchesBochollos.png Tropuca Sheet.png Perculoka Sheet.png Kelapton Sheet.png Jaojab Sheet.png BuiBui Fort Sheet.png Afro Nyokki.jpg Kulche 6.png Kulche 5.png Kulche 4.png Kulche 3.png Kulche 2.png Kulche 1.png LR2 Rem12.png LR2 Rem11.png LR2 Rem10.png LR2 Rem9.png LR2 Rem8.png LR2 Rem3.png LR2 Rem2.png LR Rem10.png LR Rem8.png LR Rem7.png LR Rem3.png LR Rem2.png st,small,215x235-pad,210x230,f8f8f8.lite-1u2.jpg|Another Big Round Kulche image (4).jpeg download (9).jpeg images (3).jpeg 9e31b461b6214ae54582a4cd990baf49-0.png|Six Kulche's Singing sketch-1563137389516.png|A Kulche Round With A Big Round Kulche hqdefault.jpg 4017449494_0bd8e01d68.jpg 20094.jpg locorocomidnight_195083t.jpg download (16).jpeg|Pixel Kulche images (8).jpeg|Kulche As A LittleBigPlanet Costume 6988a4d2db1645871438f5f801ca7dfbd1bee5a4-461098.png 4017449530_95273eb477.jpg singing orange testicle with a simley face that sucks up other smiling little testicles to become a bigger testicle.png kulche loco2.png|2 kulches on a platform